


Let's Kill Tonight

by huntressdarconthicrevenge, SSDSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntressdarconthicrevenge/pseuds/huntressdarconthicrevenge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petunia, after years of being brainwashed into thinking that Harry was the scum of the earth, leaves Vernon and goes to her rich relatives to live with her only son and planning to get Harry the next day unknowingly leaving Harry to a fate worse than death. What should happen when someone saves him and brings him back from near death and explain who he really is and why Dumbledore must die? Read on to find out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Harry’s Near Demise

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this story listening to this music and while reading a dark!Harry story. I thought I'd give it a go so tell me what you think, y'all!

Prologue: Harry’s Near Demise 

“I’ve lied to you  
The same way that I always do  
This is the last smile  
That I’ll fake for the sake of being with you  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
The sacrifice is never knowing  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see  
You’re testing me  
Pushes me away…” 

Linkin Park “Pushing Me Away”

 

He couldn’t feel his limbs or even his whole body as he lied limply on the floor. He figured that it had to be because he was steadily loosing blood every second and his magic failed to heal him at all. Freak couldn’t understand why he knew he had magic nor why he could not, for the life of him, remember who in the hell he was. All he knew was that he must’ve done something so horrible for Uncle Vernon to keep punishing him for a week straight. 

 

It all started when Uncle Vernon lost his job at Grunning’s due to coming to work drunk and violent for three days. Freak didn’t know exactly why he had lost his job but figured it had to do with the fact that Aunt Petunia and Dudley couldn’t take the way Uncle Vernon punished him anymore and left to Aunt Petunia’s cousin’s mansion in Ireland somewhere. She also told him to be expecting divorce papers in the post and for her cousin to be picking up Harry later on the next day.

 

“And there had better not be anymore bruises, cuts, or black eyes while I’m gone or I’m going to press charges…and don’t think I won’t, Vernon!” she screamed at him before picking up her luggage and motioned for Dudley to follow her to the car. They pulled off and went screeching into the night. 

 

“Freak! Get your arse down here this instant!” Uncle Vernon had screamed after he shook off his shock and after they left.

 

He had raced down the stairs just to collide into one of Uncle Vernon’s meaty fists and broke his nose upon impact. Once the stars were out of his vision, he looked up to see Uncle Vernon’s face was the deepest shade of puce and veins popping out all over his face. 

 

“YOU…HAVE…COST…ME…MY…FAMILY…YOU…GOOD…FOR…NOTHING…FUCKING…FREAK,” his uncle roared, kicking everywhere on Freak’s body to emphasize the words, “THERE WON’T BE ANYTHING LEFT OF YOU FOR THAT COUSIN OF THAT BITCH TO PICK UP! I’M GOING TO ENJOY TORTURING AND KILLING YOU SLOWLY, BOY!!!”

 

By this time, all of Freak’s ribs had been broken and at least three had punctured his left lung making it very hard to breathe. His face had been horribly mangled from Vernon’s steel toe boots. His magic had been making sure that he didn’t drown from the blood flooding into his lungs. Vernon also cut off the skin where his fingertips were so that they couldn’t identify his body and removed every one of his teeth with needle-nose pliers. 

 

Freak thought that was the end of the punishment but he was far from over. Next he called over some of his more questionable friends from the bar and each one of them took turns raping and ejaculating in Freak’s arse before Vernon stepped up to the plate and, while wearing a cock ring, proceeded to rape him for more than three hours. 

He tossed him this way and that, trying new positions that made Freak’s bones either break or joints dislocate and tendons rip apart. Vernon finally unclasped the cock ring and thrust so hard that Freak could feel his intestine become dislodged from where it was supposed to be and white hot pain covered up Vernon’s seed spilling into his rectum.

 

But the worst was yet to come. 

When Vernon got tired of his new “play-toy”, he bid his associates farewell and then he wrapped Freak up in an old dirty Oriental rug, shoved him roughly into the trunk, and drove all the way to Bourne Wood. While he was being carried in the rug, Freak noticed that the sunlight coming through the rug kept getting dimmer and dimmer until there wasn’t any light coming through at all. 

Freak was dropped callously onto the hard and unforgiving ground, breaking a couple more bones in the process. 

He could hear sobbing through the whole process, through Vernon roughly grabbing him by the throat and chaining Freak’s whole body to a tree and through the stab to his left lung, which left him gasping for air and trying not to drown in his own blood. He heard him saying he was the Freak and not Harry (whoever Harry was, Freak didn’t know him), that he was jealous of the wonderful feats he could do with just a tiny bit of effort while he had to work long hours and struggle to provide for his family, and that he was sorry for everything in his miserable pathetic life.

Freak didn’t understand why Uncle Vernon was saying all of these things but it became abundantly clear when he came back with shotgun and some sort of alcoholic drink. He downed the half-pint of vodka, positioned his toes on the trigger, put the barrels in his mouth, and blew his brains out in the dense forest. 

After witnessing that horrific scene, Freak completely became shell shocked and passed out in painless unconscious bliss, all the while hoping death would come soon.


	2. Chapter One: 'Danse Macabre' or Death Talks Sense

In his unconscious state something or someone dressed all in black appeared before him, in his mind. The figure did nothing at first, except pull out from the inside of his black robes an ancient and well worn violin and bow. Its skeletal hands placed the fiddle upon its shoulder and after plucking each string, making sure it was in tune, it began to play. 

 

It was an eerie tune and yet in some places jaunty and jovial as well. Once the music had ended, Death (for it was indeed he), placed the violin back inside his robes and then knelt down in front of Freak.  
IT IS NOT YOUR TIME TO DIE YET, HARRY. Death said, in a strong but yet slightly echoey tone. YOU ARE DESTINED FOR GREAT THINGS, LITTLE ONE. DO NOT WORRY ANYMORE. I WILL HAVE SOMEONE COME AND TAKE YOU HOME AND HEAL YOU. YOU HAVE MY WORD. 

 

With that Death disappeared leaving Freak alone, taking Vernon Dursley with him.  
Sometime just before dawn broke the skyline, a low pop sounded. Someone, who was dressed in a deep green cloak with silver trimming, appeared in the wood. 

 

Lucius Malfoy looked around before he spotted the boy chained to a tree ten feet from him on his left. He rushed over and once he had released the small boy from said tree, he cast a quick diagnostic spell over him. 

 

Unable to heal all of the damage done to the boy, Lucius cast _Imobilus_ upon him. After folding up the parchment that had documented all of the boy's internal and external injures, he placed it in an inside pocket of his robes before he apperating them both back to Petunia in Ireland in which he told her and the Evans' family Healer what he discovered. 

 

Petunia looked down at her small and broken nephew and cried; she was bitterly wishing she had taken Harry with her.  
Freak had no idea how long he was unconscious for, but to him it didn't feel like it had been a long period of time before he woke up. He blinked a few times and realised when his eyes began to focus, that he could see with perfect clarity. 

 

He was in a room, its four walls were painted in different shades of blue. It was dark outside, or so he thought, of the little he could see through the slight gap in the curtains. The bed he was in was warm and so was the room. He gave a sad smile, as he began to sit up up. Surprisingly though, he didn't feel any pain. He was also sure that nothing was broken. 

 

He did moan slightly as he put all of his weight upon his coccyx area. He closed his eyes and began to remember what his Uncle and his Uncle's friends had done to him before Vernon had dragged him to the woods. He didn't notice that someone else was also in the room with him. That person, who had been dozing in an armchair close by, woke by the low moan. 

 

'Is anything hurting you, Harry?' came a softly spoken voice.  
Freak turned and saw his Aunt Petunia walk towards him, and then proceeded to sit down on the edge of the bed, that he was currently in. 

 

'A-Aunt Petunia?' Freak asked slightly terrified, as he began to shrink back into the pillows behind him.  
'Yes it's me, Harry.' Petunia replied. 'I'm so sorry that I left you with Vernon. Can you ever forgive me? For all of it? The neglect, verbal and emotional abuse, the malnutrition? For the things that I didn't do, that I should've done, like love you as if you were my own son. Can you ever forgive me?' 

 

Freak began to nod slowly. His eyes wide. Then...  
'Whose's Harry?'  
Petunia closed her eyes and a tear fell and began to travel downtime left side of her face.  
'It's your name, Harry.' 

 

'But, it can't be. My name is Freak.'  
'No, it's not. It's Harry and it always has been.'  
For a few silent minutes, they simply looked at each other. 

 

'Here Harry, take a few sips of water. Your throat must be parched.'  
Once Harry or Freak had taken a few sips he dared to asked a question.  
'How long have I been here?' 

 

Petunia smiled a warm and gentle smile.  
'You arrived here this morning and have spent the whole day fast asleep. A Healer was brought in and she spent the whole morning and some of the afternoon mending your broken bones and fixing your punctured lung, and fixing your bottom. I should've done something to stop that vile man.' 

 

Petunia broke down and cried, Harry wasn't sure, but he knew that his Aunt needed some form of support and comfort, so he threw back to covers of his bed and gently and tentatively put his arms around her waist. Looking down in surprise, Petunia gently and again tentatively placed her arms around Harry and drew him into a firm but gentle hug. 

 

When they had both become quiet once more, Harry remembered the hood figure in his mind and began to relay it to Petunia, who listened with wide eyes. She would be relaying this to Lucius later on, when Harry was asleep once again.  
'It seems that this figure who by the sound of it might have been Death himself, was talking sense, Harry. For you are still alive. He obviously knew that it wasn't your time to go, otherwise as I said, you wouldn't be here with me now.'


	3. Chapter Two: Back To Semi-Conscious Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry reveals what he learned and a family mourns and plots revenge.

”Brainwashed in our childhood  
Brainwashed by the school  
Brainwashed by our teachers  
And brainwashed by all their rules

Brainwashed by our leaders  
By our kings and queens  
Brainwashed in the open  
And brainwashed behind the scenes…”

Brainwashed by George Harrison

  
Harry gave into the comforting feeling of the hug and, with that simple act, gained back his sense of identity and partial sanity. Though to be honest with himself, he really called it his ‘semi-conscious insanity’ since his thoughts tended to be slightly scattered when he didn’t dissociate into his abused personality but absolute bedlam when he was Freak. Thinking through the last few weeks, he had noticed Aunt Petunia having a more and more confused look on her face as if she had been controlled for way too long and was coming out of it. Now that he thought of it, he was almost certain that she had been under the Imperius and Confundus charm. He knew it wasn’t Voldemort since he would have seen through his many visions with the Dark Lord that he continuously Imperius’ed and Confundus’ed her.

And what would have been the point of him doing so was the question. If he could have infiltrated the blood wards Dumbledore had “supposedly” placed there, he would have been able to easily circumvent all of the Dursleys by way of the Killing Curse and snuck up to his room, killing him while sleeping. No, Lord Voldemort was innocent of this atrocity which meant what he started suspecting all along; the one who did this was also the one who made the thrice-damned blood wards in the first place: Dumbledore. The bad part was that he was not surprised in the slightest. He had started suspecting something was amiss when he had heard the old goat muttering under his breath that Potter boy needed to be restrained better. At first, Harry had thought that he meant that he needed to have a tighter leash to prevent life-threatening rule breaking at Hogwarts.

He soon disproved that by following Dumbledore into his office by way of putting an untraceable charm, undetectable charm, and anti-Accio and anti-Revelio charm on his Invisivbility Cloak; a Muffliato on his voice and breath; and a variation of the Quietus charm on his body during the end of his fifth year. He crouched down in a corner of the headmaster’s office and waited until he got tired enough to head to his chambers on the top of the spiral staircase next to his desk. As soon as he heard the soft snoring, he crept towards the area where the pensieve was stored and stole all of the ones labelled ‘Harry Potter’.

What he saw enraged him and made him vow to get revenge upon the old goat fucker. The fact that he was responsible for getting his parents killed in a fit of evil planning to relive his so-called glory days as the hero of the Wizarding World when he defeated Gellert Grindelwald. He had purposely Imperius’ed Voldemort (or Tom should he say) to do all of those awful atrocities just to start another war against Dark Wizards when he came looking for a job at Hogwarts.

 

So it wasn’t that big of a stretch to see that he had also done the same to poor Aunt Petunia.

He growled so loud that Aunt Petunia jumped back in surprise and he hastily apologized before launching into what he learned before leaving Hogwarts this past school year and what he suspected.

 

As predicted, she jumped up out of the seat she was in and yelled for Lucius. Lucius came running, looking completely out of breath and panicked. She then turned to Harry.

 

“Tell our cousin what you discovered and what you suspect, sweetie…he needs to know what’s been done to his family.”

 

Lucius turned to Harry with terror in his eyes, fearing the worst. Harry couldn’t be arsed to still hate the man; he wasn’t the evil man he encountered in second and fourth year. Knowing what he knew about the Malfoys from that goat fucker’s pensieve, his cousin and his family had been master manipulated by the disgusting bastard as well. Harry motioned towards the seat Petunia had been in and proceeded to tell him the same thing he told her. He watched carefully as Lucius’ expression went from horror to complete and utter rage. He stood up calmly though and looked pointedly at him and Aunt Petunia.

 

“I will have to tell my Lord about this…he’s not going to be pleased but his sanity has returned so I don’t think he’ll resort to casting the Cruciatus on me.”

 

Harry stared at Lucius in wonder and then understanding. It must have been his blood from the graveyard incident that brought him back to reality. He nodded and started to comfort Petunia who was now crying furiously at the lying bastard known as the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He would pay dearly. He would pay ever so dearly for bringing harm to his family. He would beg for death by the time he was done.


	4. Enter Voldemort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interlude with the Dark Lord... A surprisingly short meeting indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sorry for the long wait, Real Life has been a Bitch for the both of us. Updates will be slow._   
>  _SSD_

Lucius aparated out and reappeared in the entrance hall of Riddle Manor, where he strode down the hall and into Lord Voldemort's study.  
'Lucius, I wasn't expecting you here.' The Dark Lord spoke without his usual hissing. 'What do I owe the pleasure?'  
'My Lord--' 

'Lucius, we are friends. When I do not resemble the features of Voldemort - like now, I'm 'Tom', in private.' Voldemort/Tom replied, as he sat back in his chair and offered the blonde Lord the empty one in front of his grand mahogany desk.  
Lucius took the offered chair and contemplated his reason for coming here.  
'I came here my Lor-- Tom, due to a rather delicate matter, concerning a child... Harry Potter to be precise.'  
'Indeed. And why should anything related to Harry Potter concern me, Lucius?' Tom went on, as he fixed his second in command with a red-eyed glare.

'His muggle uncle almost killed him, after he brutally raped the boy. Death came for Harry...'  
The red eyes flared and went wide, before the man they belonged to slumped in his chair.  
'...!'  
Lucius nodded. 

Next Lucius told Tom all about Petunia Evans. About her being his cousin and that she had to hide her magic by pretending to be a muggle. How she thought that she had found the love of her life with a man, who began to hit her not long after they had married. Then he began to hit their son a few years after he was born. Along with hitting her nephew as soon as they took him in... How she finally got away from the man, but was unable to safely remove her nephew - Lucius' second cousin, who just happened to be Harry Potter.

'But-- But he's the Prophecy Child!' Tom exclaimed with confusion.  
'I hope I don't get Crucio'd for saying this, but that's where we disagree. You see... I don't think he is. Harry was marked, yes. The lightening bolt scar is evident. But that doesn't necessarily mean that Harry Potter is the child of the prophecy.' 

'So it was the Longbottom boy, all along.' Tom stated, only to furrow his brow, when he looked over at Lucius who was shaking his head.  
'I don't think it was Neville either. Yes, both Harry's and Neville's parents thrice defied you. And yes they were both born in close proximity to each other, but that's all. I believe that the prophecy is a fake. Created in the hope that one or the other child would be the scapegoat for the adults that don't want to risk becoming dark, by murdering the Dark Lord.'  
'It sounds like something Dumbledore would do.' Tom replied. This time when he looked at Lucius, the blond was nodding. 

Tom sat in thought for a few minutes mulling everything over, before he stood up and walked around his desk.  
'I will accompany you back to the Manor and will talk to Harry.'  
Lucius stood up and bowed slightly, before the two men turned and left the office with Lucius at his side. Once at the apparition point, the two dark wizards aparated out.


	5. Harry's Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sorry for the long wait. RL is taking a very firm hold lately._

Lucius and Tom apparated into the grounds of Malfoy Manor and made their way up the steps, and into the entrance hall. After traversing the halls, stairs and second floor corridors, Lucius stopped outside a door and knocked. It opened and they were met by Narcissa.  
She pulled the door opened wide and stepped aside. Inside the room, both men looked round the rather bare room and down at the occupied bed, where Harry Potter lay sleeping. 

 

"How has he been, since I left?" Lucius asked softly, as he took a seat closest to Harry's sleeping form, while Voldemort took the other.  
"He has been quiet and mostly sleeping." Narcissa replied, as she took the remaining third empty seat on the opposite side of the bed. 

 

The three of them chatted together about this and that while they waited for Harry to wake up. Almost forty-five minutes later, Lucius, Narcissa and Tom jumped in their seats when a fourth voice cut through their conversation.  
"Oh, look, the gang's all here."  
Tom, Lucius and Narcissa all turned toward the bed where Harry was lying, sitting up against his mound of pillows wide awake. 

 

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Lucius asked. "I'm just fine." Harry replied. "I'm obviously dreaming, or Conflusterfuck, scream, my name is Dork Lord wouldn't be here."  
Conflusterfuck? Tom mouthed, with a puzzled look on his face.  
"It's not a dream, Harry." Narcissa replied gently. 'His Royal Pin-Headedness Tom I'm-Currantly-Trying-To-Take-Over-The-World Riddle is really here with us. And he wants to talk to you.' Tom glared at Narcissa, while Lucius roared with laughter and Harry gave a nervous chuckle. Which was what she had hoped for, an icebreaker. 

 

When the laughter had died down, Tom looked at Harry, he studied the boy, his face blank of any emotion. Harry looked from the man that had been trying to kill him for years, to Lucius, then Narcissa, before he turned his face away from them completely and kept his eyes on the detection of the window. Sighing, Tom nodded for Narcissa and Lucius to leave the room. With some slight reluctance husband and wife left to stand outside the door, after giving a brief look at the boy. 

 

When the door closed softly behind them, Tom stepped up to the side of the bed and sat down in the chair Narcissa had been in.  
"Harry?" Tom asked, "Are with me?"  
Harry turned back to the room and locked eyes with his visitor. He was surprised that the man didn't have red eyes with vertical slits as pupils. In fact he looked relatively human.  
"W-What happened to your face?" He asked softly.  
Tom frowned and brought both his hands up to his face and felt around.  
"What's wrong with my face?" He asked worriedly. 

 

Harry looked at the man with wide eyes. Voldemort being humorous?! Okay, life just got weird!  
"Erm... you look... human."  
"Ah! That." Tom replied, lowering his hands and smiling. "You've heard of the expression 'Two-Faced' yes?" Harry nodded nervously.  
Tom simply sat there and Harry was shocked and gasped, when Tom's face changed from the nice and calm human face to that of the dead white snake face complete with red eyes, before changing back again. 

 

"Harry?" He asked, leaning forward slightly. "Are you alright? Do you need me to get Narcissa?"  
Harry shook his head as his eyes focussed on the man once again. "Are you with me?"  
"Ye-Yeah," said Harry. "Don't do that again."  
"I'm sorry." Tom went on. "Now, you have no reason to fear either Lucius or Narcissa. They are here to help you and your Aunt, she is related to Lucius. And you have no need to fear me, Harry. Lucius came to see me earlier and told me what you had been through. I was shocked to hear what had happened. Angry as well."  
"Lucius told you...?"  
"He did, child. He also gave me some of his thoughts to chew on, and after giving them some thought, I can see that he was right. About you and Neville Longbottom."  
"What's Neville got to do with anything?" 

 

Tom smiled tightly and told Harry all that Dumbledore had been keeping from the boy. By the end Harry was angry. Dumbledore had put Tom in the same place as he had been in. Tom had been subjected to rape and abuse?!  
"What about Neville?" Harry asked.  
"What about him?"  
"When I first went to Hogwarts, Neville told me that he had had a hard life growing up with he grandmother. That she and his uncle were quite forceful in getting his magic to show."  
"In what way?"  
"Like, throwing him out of a forth floor window at the age of three. That bad enough for you?"  
"They did that?!" 

 

Harry could see that Tom's face began shimmering between Tom and Voldemort, he was angry then, if Voldemort was trying to appear.  
"Tom?" Harry asked, as he leant forwards quickly - not wanting to see the visage of his nightmares again so soon - and grabbed hold of Tom's hand and squeezed. "Tom, stay with me."  
Lucius and Narcissa quickly entered the room again and came over.  
"What happened?!" Narcissa asked sharply, seeing the au Harry was practically half way out of the bed, holding on to Tom's hand.  
"My Lord?" Lucius asked, hurrying over and kneeling down beside Tom. 

 

"What happened, Harry?" He asked turning to look up at the boy.  
"He told me what you thought about me and Neville, I asked what Neville's got to do with anything. Tom told me everything that Dumbledore didn't think was ever necessary to tell me, and I told Tom how Neville grew up with his relatives and ever since he's been battling with himself.  
After what seemed like ages, Tom's face stopped shimmering and turned from the small hand firmly clasped his his larger one, to Lucius. 

 

"Lucius, go and retrieve Neville Longbottom from his Grandmother's care. He will stay here, if you don't mind that is?"  
He turned back to Harry's worried face and smiled.  
"I don't mind," Narcissa replied with a smile, "I've always wanted more children here."  
"As you wish, My Lord."  
"Take Severus with you, Lucius. You may need his help."  
Nodding quickly, Lucius left the room. 

 

"Peace?" Harry asked after a moment or two, his hand still firmly holding on to Tom's.  
Tom brought his right hand up and enclosed it around Harry's smaller on, clasping his left.  
"Peace, child?" He said. "Yes, we shall have Peace."  
They smiled.  
"Harry? You need some more rest." Narcissa went on, as she smiled happily at the two of them. "You should be able to get up and move around tomorrow, if you feel up to it."  
"Oh good, bed rest is very boring."  
With that Tom laughed, his eyes sparkling.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's Kill Tonight has come to an end, as myself and Huntressdarconthicrevenge feel we can't continue. But don't worry, I will be taking this fic and merging it with two others we were writing. Sexy Snarkiness and Taste the Rainbow. The new fic will appear sometime in 2018. ~SSD


End file.
